Reunion
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: As the crime rates rise in San Paro, Simon Tran finds himself working for the Prentiss Tigers to bring the criminals to justice. As he works for the enforcers, he finds that two of his old high school friends have found their way into the wrong lifestyle, still being accepted by them even if he's for the opposite faction. Now, he has a decision to make: keep his job, or keep them?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ya know... I've been playing so many video games and drawing, and the only stories I write are little short stories I don't even bother to upload. So, here's this thing! A story that contains fighting, two guys being together, memories, friendship, and factions coming together... well, not really, but you'll see. Enjoy!**

**Reunion**

**~Prologue~**

_Growing up, my parents weren't the happiest when together. I would sit in my room at night, listening to them argue about this and that, sometimes throwing things. __I made it into a game, sometimes. Just to entertain myself. Each night, their conversations would start up and quickly turn into aggressive and violent arguments. I would wait, and when it started to die down, I would make a guess: is father going to leave, or is mother going to break down and cry into his arms, begging for forgiveness? When I started my game at age six, I was horrible at it. I always guessed she would cry when he would leave, and vise verse. A few months later, I was spot on. I could tell by their voices._

_When I was eight, my parents finally divorced. It wasn't a surprise, and unlike most, it didn't effect me at all. That __was __my final game, and I had won __in guessing__. I had already guessed they were going separate. __Though, my mother had taken me with her. I didn't say too much to my father. I remember he told me to stay safe, keep my mother safe and happy, and to be good. I just glared at him, leaving that with him as a goodbye._

_After that, my mother moved us from midtown down to the waterfront, moving into Little Fin Haven Apartments. It was the same size as our old home, though the rent was cheaper. It didn't bother me too much. I never had too many friends back at my old school. They all called me names, __and __pushed me around. Hell, high school was worse. I was beaten in freshman year. I was abused so much; done unspeakable things to. __I covered up my bruises and cuts. When my mother wasn't looking, I would actually sneak into her purse and grab her make-up. She didn't need anymore stress. I had two younger sisters __and a baby brother__ when I got into high school, and my mother had enough to deal with, as the bills were high and she was the only one working at the time. She didn't need my problems._

_Sophomore year was... better. First day I met someone – a senior who actually made me happy. Unlike the friends I had the previous year, he stayed by my side and __never betrayed me. I will admit, I fell for him. We were a couple for the school year, and I didn't have to worry about what anyone would say, since he would protect me._

_Of course, dating a senior probably wasn't the best idea. He left at the end of the year, both the school and San Paro. We spent the last night together, before he moved. I spent the summer at home, helping my mother out with chores at home, and occasionally getting little messages from __my __love. _

_Everything ends, though. He ended up either losing his phone, or losing interest in me and I never heard from him again. I will admit, it still hurts to think about it, but __I've forced myself to move on. Junior year, I met another friend. A female who was quite... interesting. She said she dealt with 'Multiple Personality Disorder'. After some explaining and what made her tick, we were able to become close friends. Though, she always did say she hated San Paro, promising she was going to move to Canada and either bring me with her, or bring me back a bottle of maple syrup. I would just laugh at her, telling her good luck. She also said something about getting a penguin and putting a bow tie on it. That would be a funny sight to see._

_I don't think she ever got to Canada. Just like my lover, she moved at the end of the year. The last day, she held onto me, saying she was going to miss me and that she would come back and find me. I just told her to stay out of trouble, since she seemed to always want to start a fight, or simply cause one just to watch. Sometimes I wonder how she is. Other times, I know she's okay... Hopefully._

_Senior year went... great. I had a small group of friends, who didn't turn their backs on me or betray me. __At this point, San Paro started to... well... decline in safety. Gangs started to rise, especially the Blood Roses. They were trying to take over the waterfront, and take Little Fin down in the process. I had my family to protect. My friends had the same thought, too. _

_We got together one night, trying to decide on what we were going to do to exactly get rid of the Roses. Our plan didn't get far. Orlenz' Moretti. He approached us, asking if we wanted to join the Prentiss Tigers and help kick the Blood Roses out of the waterfront. We were more than happy to accept. We were thrown into training after that, and given a license to kill, along with weapons. I was eighteen at this point, and my mother couldn't really tell me no to the enforcer __life__. Although, she did give me a half hour long lecture about how she wanted me to stay safe and whatnot. I agreed to staying safe, telling her I would come back every night without a scratch. _

_First few months were simple. Take down some people __who __were just starting out. They barely knew how to hold a gun. I will admit, I felt a bit bad killing them, but it had to be done. I couldn't let them get to my family._

_As more time went on, I found out that the Tigers were only interested in keeping Prentiss safe. Bad thing was, Little Fin wasn't __a__part of Prentiss. I continuously told Orlenz' we had spread out; had to at least move out towards Little Fin. It took some time, but he finally agreed. We got more calls because of that. I know I can't protect all of the waterfront, but I'll sure as hell push the problem to someone else's doorstep, just to keep the conflict away from my family. I'm not going to let anyone hurt them. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

**~Chapter 1~**

"_Please, don't leave me."_

"_I'm so sorry. I promise I __will come__ back for you. I'll take you away from this bullshit city, and we'll go somewhere else; somewhere better."_

Simon laid in the small cot, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. He stared at the cracked cement ceiling, amber eyes blank as they hid behind his glasses.

"You never came back," he muttered softly to himself, rolling onto his side. The soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the asylum acted like a soft lullaby. His eyes grew heavy; his body relaxing. He continued to play the edge of his shirt, staring at the wall. He sighed softly, removing his glasses and gently placing them on the floor away from the bed. There wasn't a nightstand in there, much to his dismay. Oh well. He'd be home soon, anyways.

He slowly closed his eyes, curling himself into a ball. He felt himself slipping into the darkness, ready for 'Mr. Sandman' to wisk him away. Or, at least, that's what Tien, his mother, used to say when they first moved into Little Fin Haven Apartments. He wondered how she was; wondered if she was okay. And just as he was about to drift to sleep, he heard something in the distance. It was almost like a scream. Sounded more like a dying bird, actually. Perhaps it was.

"Dude, these people screaming and crying are really bumming me out," The voice was what caught his attention. He slowly sat himself up, squinting his eyes out the door.

"I hate how some of the doors are open," replied a familiar sounding voice. "Reminds me of those horror movie where like... the killer is hiding behind a door just waiting to jump out."

"Don't say that! What if it happens!" cried the first, followed by a laugh.

"There are no killers in here! They're locked up!" The two people finally stopped in front of the room Simon was in, looking at him surprised and a bit horrified. "About them being locked up, I lied..."

"H-hello," Simon slowly stood up from the bed, stumbling a bit, still squinting at them. "How are you two? Why are you here?"

"I'm Rabbit and this Crow," The female, Rabbit, smiled at him, waving a bit. Simon nodded, looking at the man beside her. He was tall, and looked so familiar. So did Rabbit. He couldn't remember where he had saw them, though. But, Crow kept smiling at him. "Who are you, killer?"

"My name is Simon, and I'm not a killer," he replied, frowning at her. She smiled giggled.

"I had a friend named Simon once!" she told him, "He always wore a jacket. Even in the summer. Couldn't get him out of it!"

He bit his lip, slowly retreating to the back of the room, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. He could see clearly now, the two standing there in the doorway.

"Hey! You look more like him, now!"

"Rabbit, do me a favor and go on back, aight? Imma... ask Simon something."

"Oh yeah, let me travel alone," She waved goodbye to Simon, walking away. Crow looked at him, slowly walking forward.

"Simon Tran, right?" he asked, watching as he backed away from him.

"Leave!" His demand came out as a whimper, making him chuckle softly.

"You don't remember me?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Simon, it's me! Don't you remember?"

"No! Get away from me!" Crow gently grabbed his wrists, making him squirm and fight back.

"You got rid of your old jacket, huh?" he asked softly, earning a surprised look. "That's good! It was too big, anyways!"

"How do you-"

"I remember everything about you, Simon," he chuckled, lifting his left arm. "I even remember what's hiding under these bracelets of yours."

"H-hey! Don't take those-" It was too late. His bracelets were off and placed on the bed. Old scars still shown on his pale skin, light pink but there.

"I'm glad you haven't added any more," Crow's voice was soft as he gently placed his lips on his wrist.

"Vinny?" He smiled at him.

"You do remember!" Simon couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him into a hug.

"You haven't changed a bit," he chuckled softly, gently placing a kiss on the enforcer's cheek.

"Wish I could say the same for you," He admired Crow's face, looking at the new piercings and his mohawk.

"I know, I know. I've changed quite a bit, haven't I?" He held him close, burying his face in the side of his neck, his cold piercings making him squeak. "I came back, Simon. Just took me some time... and some mistakes. But, I came back for you."

"It's funny," he started softly, lacing their fingers together. "I was just thinking about you. Started thinking about the night you said you'd be back."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," He rubbed his nose against his, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"You're not the devil, Vincent," he chuckled, resting their foreheads together.

"Close to it," he sighed. And after a moment, he pulled away, still smiling at him. "What do you do, Simon? What's your job now?"

"I work with the Prentiss Tigers," he replied, the man's smile vanishing. "I... got tired of the crime in San Paro, and I didn't want my siblings growing up around it. So, I wanted to help."

"You're... an enforcer..." Simon nodded, looking at him concerned.

"Is something wrong, Vinny?" He nodded slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's just say... I didn't make the right choices in life," he sighed, biting his lip. "Simon, I'm going to be honest with you. I kinda... maybe... sorta work with the G-Kings..."

"You're a criminal?!" Simon practically shoved him away. "Vincent, why?! You were a great guy back in high school! You got good grades, you had honors, you-"

"I fucked up!" he cried, "I made a _huge_ mistake that took away any of my chances to have a normal job! Simon, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt other people, but that's how it happened."

"What did you do?" he asked, cocking his head. "Tell me, please?"

"I just... Simon I..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I uh... I'll have to tell you later."

"No! Now!" he demanded, making Crow flinch.

"Another time, sweetie," he sighed, taking a step forward and kissing his cheek. "You still live in the waterfront, right?"

"Yes... I haven't moved, unlike you," He smiled slightly, nodding his head.

"Imma drop by around eight. Is that okay?" Simon nodded slowly. Crow gave him one last hug, holding him for a couple of minutes.

"You're going to come back this time, right?" he asked, earning a smile.

"Yes, honey. Of course," he murmured, kissing the top of his head. "I'll be there at eight. Be ready, please?"

"I will. See you then, hm?" With a nod, Crow turned his heels and left the room. Simon watched him, fiddling with the edge of his shirt once more. He bit his lip, looking at the ground. He was happy to have Crow back in his life. Bad thing was: he was a criminal.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reunion**

**~Chapter 2~**

"_I love you so much, Simon. More than anything or anyone."_

"There you are, Simon!"

"Hello, mother," Tien stood on her toes, gently giving her son a kiss on the cheek with a large smile.

"I'm so glad you're home! Come, have dinner with us!" Simon followed her into the kitchen, his little brother, Shawn, getting up and running over to him, hugging his leg.

"You're home!" he squealed, making the man chuckle.

"I promised I wouldn't get myself killed," he replied, patting his head. He then looked at the table, his two little sisters, Melody and Amber. Melody just gave him that huge smile he remembered. Amber... she glared at him. Nothing unusual about that. Ever since he became an enforcer, she always seemed to hate him. He blamed her rebellious stage.

"Sucks you're back," she grumbled, earning a light smack from their mother.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" she hissed venomously. "We are _very_ lucky to have him back!"

He smiled, Shawn pulling on his short's leg, leading him over to the table.

"Mother, I will be going back out around eight," Simon spoke, gaining Tien's attention. She looked at him surprised, eyes filled with worry.

"Whatever for, dear?" she asked. He just gave her a smile.

"I ran into an old... friend. And he wants to catch up," he told her. She gave a relieved sigh, nodding her head.

"Very well, then! I hope it's fun!"

Time passed. It consisted of catching up and Simon playing with Shawn, who was more than happy to have his older brother home. He was basically glued to his leg, Simon finally having enough of that and picking him up, allowing him to just be carried around easily.

"Big brother, who's your friend?" Shawn asked, making Simon smile.

"I went to school with him when I was fifteen," he replied, walking into his old room. "He was my... best friend, really."

"What's his name?"

"Vincent. Vincent Thorn."

"I saw him on the news about a year ago."

"Really? What for?"

"It said 'familicide'. What does that mean, big brother?"

"Oh... familicide is where... a family is killed, basically. "

"Oh! So, he killed his family, then?"

"Yes... I suppose so... I'm not sure why, though."

"I don't know why either! I love my family! I would never want to hurt them!"

"Good. Stay that way, Shawn. It's best for you."

He gently placed Shawn on the bed, who just smiled up at him. He gently kissed his forehead, before looking through the closet, searching his old clothes.

"Big brother? What does 'gay' mean?" Simon looked back at his little brother, confused.

"Why? Who said that?" he asked. Shawn frowned upon seeing his brother's anger.

"Amber! She called you that a lot while you were gone! A lot of other words, too! What do they mean?" He promised he would strangle the girl later. Maybe when everyone was asleep.

"I will tell you later," he sighed, shaking his head and pulling out a black and red plaid shirt, a white tank top, and some light blue jeans.

"It's an insult, isn't it?" Shawn asked, earning a small shrug.

"It can be. It can also be the truth," he replied, gently laying his clothes on the bed.

"What does it mean for you?" He looked at him, amber eyes locking with honey.

"It's... partly the truth," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like I said, I'll explain more later!"

Shawn frowned, though he nodded his head.

"Turn around, Shawn. I don't like people watching me change," The boy nodded, turning around so his back faced his older brother. Simon unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the bed, removing his necklace as well. He admired it, biting his lip.

"_Simon, I'm going to be honest with you. I kinda... maybe... sorta work with the G-Kings..."_

He shook his head, dropping the necklace and pulling the tank top over his head. He then pulled on the plaid shirt, before removing his shorts and pulling on his jeans.

"I am done," Shawn turned around, smiling at his older brother, who was now rummaging through the drawer. He pulled out a brush, combing his hair back to how it was back when he was in high school.

"You look different, big brother!" giggled the young boy. Simon smiled.

"I know. You haven't seen me dress like this before," he chuckled, patting his head.

Eight o'clock came around and Simon was saying goodbye to his family, exiting the apartment, Tien calling to him to be safe and make good choices. Crow was walking down the hallway as he walked out, a smile on his face.

"There's my beautiful Simon," he purred, wrapping his arms around him. "I've missed you."

"Let's just go, Vincent," he sighed, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course! What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, walking down towards the truck that awaited them. Simon tried to pull his hand away, though Crow kept his grip.

"What happened to your family?" he asked, the man biting his lip. "I was told you committed familicide."

"That's the huge mistake I made," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I... kinda killed them..."

"Why?! What is the matter with you?!" he cried, ripping his hand out of his grip. Crow looked at him, black eyes filled with sadness. "What would possess you to hurt them?!"

"Simon, I... I'm not mentally well, okay?"

"I can see!"

"Please, just listen to me!"

"What for? Vincent, you murmured your own blood!"

"I will admit, it was horrible and fucking insane and sick! But Simon, I-"

"You what? What is it you're going to say that will make me rethink arresting you myself?"

"Simon, baby, I know I can't say anything to make you think of me like you did back in high school, but..."

"You can't even finish your own defense."

"Simon, I still love you. I would never hurt you, baby. I... I'll be completely honest with you, sometimes I hear voices that aren't even there. But I would do _anything _that would cause you harm. I love you so much."

"You... you're insane!" Simon shook his head, trying to walk away from him. Crow grabbed his arms, holding him back, the shorter male struggling and begging for him to let him go.

"Please. Just spend some time with me, Simon. I'll show you I'm still that guy from high school," he murmured, "And if not, you can arrest me. You can kill me. Do whatever you want. I just want _one_ chance with you, Simon. Please?"

He didn't reply. Crow nuzzled his face into the side of is neck, making him flinch.

"That guy, Vincent, back in high school? I'm still him. I'm still the Vincent that asked you out in August. I'm still the Vincent that protected you from those bastards that chased you. I'm still the Vincent you trusted and wanted that last night we went spent together. I'm still the same, Simon. I still love you."

Simon's limp by now, no longer struggling. The images of Crow back in high school kept flashing in his mind. His smiling, his soft touches, everything. Even now, he kept a gently grip, though it was enough to keep him in one spot.

"I'm just asking for one chance, liefde," he practically whimpered. The last word; the nickname. It actually... hurt. He could feel a sharp pain in his heart.

"I haven't heard that in so long," Simon sighed, now leaning against his body. "Fine... Fine. One more chance. But that's all you get!"

"That's all I'm asking for," He gently pecks his cheek, earning a small smile along with him blushing.


End file.
